De vuelta a casa
by Allpheratz
Summary: Pensamientos de un dios guerrero de Asgard tras la muerte de su hermano


**Exclusión de responsabilidad****:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**De vuelta a casa****  
**_**Por: Allpheratz**_

—Fénix, dijiste que crees en un mundo de paz, donde los hermanos separados pueden reunirse y vivir felices… quiero creer en ese mundo ahora —eso dijo al que fue su enemigo y ahora con tan simples palabras, depositaba su confianza en él, esperando que derrotasen al último dios guerrero y salvasen a Hilda y Asgard del inminente desastre.

Con su armadura destrozada, cargando a su gemelo y el último rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, salió de aquel cuarto derruido, en dirección a las caballerizas. Sintió el frío aire en su cara y volvió la vista a su hermano, jurando solemnemente devolverlo al lugar de sus antepasados. Acomodó a Syd entre las riendas del caballo y frente a si mismo; retiró su capa y le cubrió con sumo cuidado como si se tratase de un enfermo, no se hacía a la idea de que estaba muerto.

Llevó el animal a galope por las explanadas de Asgard mientras las tormentas de nieve disminuían a cada momento, señal inequívoca de que Athena perdía rápidamente su cosmo, sin embargo, Bud de Acor tenía su mente muy lejos de la batalla. Pronto llegó al pueblo que le vio nacer y la nostalgia se apoderó de él, pensó en aquellos momentos de la infancia que pudo haber compartido con su igual, se imaginó corriendo al lado de Syd, jugando como niños y comenzó a llenar su mente de recuerdos inventados, tratando de sofocar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. El caballo comenzó a disminuir su marcha, debido a la falta de presión en las riendas, por parte del jinete.

El entorno ya no era blanquecino, la nieve se derretía rápidamente, por lo que las calles estaban llenas de agua y tierra; pronto se vio rodeado de personas que curiosas se acercaban hacia él, los hombres le miraban con solemnidad, las mujeres le ofrecían una pequeña reverencia y los más pequeños solo le señalaban con incredulidad. Recordó que llevaba su armadura puesta, y aunque estaba hecha añicos, igual era respetado como guardián del avatar de Odín. El corcel se sobresaltó con tanta gente cerca, por lo que en un momento quedó sobre sus patas traseras, sólo la habilidad de Bud, permitió no ser arrojado al suelo.

Cuando por fin pudo dominar la situación, notó que las miradas hacia él habían cambiado radicalmente, sólo expresiones de desprecio e incluso odio percibía por parte de los aldeanos, la gente comenzó a murmurar, Bud no sabía lo que les ocurría, aquellos que le rodeaban comenzaron a tirarle bolas hechas de lodo y restos de aguanieve, insultos le fueron lanzados, gritos de mal augurio fueron pronunciados, entonces el dios guerrero entendió. Fijó su vista hacia Syd y advirtió que la capa ya no le cubría; por ello el desprecio, la gente de Asgard no tolera la existencia de gemelos, le culpaban del repentino deshielo.

Bud, volvió a tapar a su hermano, mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo y salía como podía del tumulto a su alrededor, poco tiempo le bastó para salir del pueblo, mas cuando lo hizo, detuvo la marcha de nuevo, en verdad no quería llegar a la casa de sus padres, no quería enfrentarlos porque no sabría lo que podría ocurrir ¿Qué saldría de su boca? ¿Palabras desesperadas? ¿Reclamos? Tal vez ¿Insultos? divagó tanto que no supo en qué momento llegó a las puertas de la mansión.

Lentamente desmontó el caballo y bajó a su hermano, cargándolo de nuevo en brazos; una reja era lo único que lo alejaba de aquella vieja casona, una sirvienta llegó pronto a recibirle, pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar cualquier cosa, lo vio detalladamente, su armadura, definitivamente no era el joven amo Syd. Ató cabos y su rostro reflejó profundo miedo y consternación, entró corriendo a la mansión, donde Bud la perdió de vista.

El dios guerrero abrió la reja y entró suavemente, esperando que los dueños de casa aparecieran tras la noticia que les pudo haber dado la sirvienta; no tuvo que esperar mucho porque una hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro, salió a su encuentro. Por fin estaban frente a frente, tan cerca de ella como sólo había ocurrido el día que nació. La dama alzó la vista y eso bastó para que en la mente de aquel joven cualquier reclamo o insulto se borrara por completo.

La mirada de aquella mujer no emanaba odio, desprecio o terror como la de los aldeanos, era algo que nunca había sentido, algo que la vida le había negado; el amor y el calor de una madre. Su fuerza se perdió en aquel momento y cayó de rodillas, aún con su hermano en brazos.

—Perdóname mamá, no pude traerlo con vida.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, mientras apoyaba su frente en el pecho de la armadura de su gemelo; la mujer le besó en la cabeza y también se arrodilló, le abrazó con fuerza, a él y a su hermano muerto, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo en Asgard como muestra de la victoria de los santos de Athena.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer. Que la estrella más brillante del firmamento les ilumine, _Allpheratz._


End file.
